Bottled Up Secrets
by Star-of-Pearl
Summary: Two teenagers that come to Hogwarts hold a secret. A secret that could change the lives of a number of people. What happens if one of them falls for someone?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, form, or fashion.  
  
Author's Note: The pairing of people can be up to you in this story. Just let me know whom you want and the majority will win. The only thing is that Harry and Ella cannot be paired. You may pair Donovan up with whomever you would like.  
  
"Remember you must only tell those of who I told you to tell. Approach them one at a time, and tell them of it. No one else must know. Try to convince them all. It all lies on your shoulders. They mustn't tell a soul. I believe you can trust them all."  
  
The man walked slowly around the two as he spoke. "I have told you all about them. Remember not to reveal that you know too much about them. It might make them suspicious. I can help you no longer when you see me again I will not know you. Don't try to tell me. It will do you no good. I will still protect you. I am sure of that."  
  
He stopped and looked at the young man before him. "You must concentrate on the Slytherin house. You know you must do. You mustn't converse with your sister in public, you only converse with her in your heads." He turned and faced the young woman. "The same goes for you conversing with your brother. Only in your heads! You must remember. If you talk in public be rude to each other. You, dear child, must concentrate on the other houses. It won't look suspicious of you."  
  
He hugged the girl as she started to cry, "I know, I know. Be brave, I know you can. This is an extreme amount of pressure. I hate to say it but you must go. The both of you remember the amount of time you have." He hugged the both of them.  
  
"My children, make it back safely. You must hurry home. I love you both." He sat down with a heavy heart as he watched his only son and daughter disappear before his very eyes, knowing that they might never return and that he could do nothing about it. His presence alone would destroy his plan. 


	2. Their arrivial

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, form, or fashion.  
  
Author's Note: The pairing of people can be up to you in this story. Just let me know whom you want and the majority will win. The only thing is that Harry and Ella cannot be paired. You may pair Donovan up with whomever you would like.  
  
Professor Dumbledore's Office  
  
Professor Flitwick walked into the Headmaster's office followed by a young man of about seventeen. "Albus, this young man says that he is a transfer student from Durmstrang. He wasn't sure where to go."  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked up from his desk, "Thank you, I'll take him from here." Professor Flitwick nodded at him and left the office. Dumbledore took that time to look over this new student. He was about 6'2", with a muscular build, strong face, short dark hair and dark eyes; he looked rather determined and yet troubled.  
  
"Hello, Professor. My name is Donovan Silvers." The young man introduced himself.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Silvers. Let's see what house you will be put into, then we will get you set up with some classes. After that, we will go down to the Great Hall." The Headmaster said as he was getting the Sorting Hat down. He sat the hat on Donovan's head and he was sorted into Slytherin. They got his schedule set up, started to leave the office, and met up with Professor Snape and a young girl.  
  
"May I help you, Severus?" "This is an exchange student from Beauxbatons. Her parents decided to send her here this year."  
  
"Okay, Professor. This is Donovan Silvers; he has just been sorted into Slytherin. Please show him to the Great Hall while I take care of this young lady. Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore said and moved to the side to allow the young lady access to the office.  
  
"Hello, Sir. My name is Avariella Knightly. You could call me Ella if you like." Ella said quietly as she brushed her long, wavy, black hair out of her strikingly blue eyes. She was around 5'3", slender, beautiful, and had a delicate, somewhat dainty appearance.  
  
"It is nice to meet you Ella. My name is Professor Dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster here at Hogwarts. We need to get you sorted and set your schedule up."  
  
After about five minutes they were headed down to the Great Hall. She had been sorted into Gryffindor. "I hope you enjoy your time here. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask for help. Here we are."  
  
Authors Note: I know that the chapters have been short. I am going to try to get better about that. This is my first fanfic on here and all reviews are welcome. 


	3. The groups are formed

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, form, or fashion.  
  
Author's Note: The pairing of people can be up to you in this story. Just let me know whom you want and the majority will win. The only thing is that Harry and Ella cannot be paired. You may pair Donovan up with whomever you would like.  
  
The Great Hall  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking about Quidditch. When Snape walked in with Donovan, most of the girls stopped talking as they watched the mysterious and handsome stranger, to the dislike of most of the guys.  
  
"Who do you think he is?" Hermione said to Ginny as their eyes followed the handsome stranger as Snape led him over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"I don't know but I would sure like to find out." Ginny replied, "For the first time, I am actually jealous of the Slytherins. I can't believe I said that."  
  
"Think about you two, he is a Slytherin. He is obliviously not worth hanging around." Ron glared at the new student, as Draco pushed Crabbe put of the way and made room for Donovan next to him. Ron started laughing, "Look at Crabbe's face, he doesn't know what to think."  
  
Dumbledore walked up to the staff table, and cleared his throat. He waited patiently as silence came into the hall. "As you may have noticed we have two new students. Donovan Silvers is a transfer student from Durmstang and will be joining the Slytherin house. Avariella Knightly is a transfer from Beauxbatons and will be joining the Gryffindors. I expect that you will treat them kindly. Avariella is upstairs in the common room. Seamus was kind enough to show her the way. Thank you." Dumbledore sat down and started talking to Hagrid as the Hall became noisy again. Hermoine, Ginny, Harry, Dean, Neville, and Ron along with many others decided to go to the common room and met the new girl.  
  
The Slytherin Table  
  
"Hang around with us Donovan and you will be joining forces with the most powerful group in school. There is no doubt about it you will be a good member. What do you say?" Draco and the rest of his group looked at him.  
  
"Sure. Power is always good."  
  
"Great. You will fit right in. Let's go to the common room." Draco announced and they all proceeded to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor's climbed into the common room and saw Seamus and a girl sitting in the corner of the common room talking. She was smiling in an amused way and Seamus was obliviously enjoying the attention.  
  
"Hey, guys. Come on over. I need to introduce you to someone." Seamus said when he noticed them. "This is Ella, she will be joining our house. I am sure you were already told of this. Ella, this is Ron, Ginny, Hermoine, Harry, Dean, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Dennis, and Colin." After introductions were made and they all had talked for a while, the girls noticed that Ella was looking a little uncomfortable by the guys staring at her.  
  
Ginny cleared her throat, "Ella, why don't we show you where you can put your stuff and have a little girl talk?"  
  
"Thank you, I would like that very much." The five girls went into the dorms and talked for hours about everything. When they came back down for dinner, they were all close to her. However, Hermoine, Ginny, and Ella were inseparable. 


End file.
